Un Instante
by Hoshiisima
Summary: Hace años habían dejado de ser unos adolescentes, ahora eran adultos, unos adultos con una pequeña y maravillosa responsabilidad que los estaba dejando sin energía, pero vivir una vida mas o menos normal era lo único y lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, por esos instantes que la vida le regalaba estaba profundamente agradecido. -One-shot-


Hola, Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa si alguien que me tiene como alerta cree que es una actulización, ya se que debería estar escribiendo otros fics! pero es que fue inevitable! y si eres de otra de mis historias te invito a quedarte y leer un poco XD y si no...ando en ese de escribir los demás, lo juro! ahora si...

Soy nueva por estos lugares -escribiendo, leyendo tengo ya mucho- y pues que me pico el gusanito de escriibir algo de esta maravillosa pareja. Estoy segura que a muchos nos el epilogo no dejo O_O por eso es que vine a poner mi granito de arena! espero les agrade, es una pequeña historia, un Instante, vaya.

Quise plasmar como seria un momento en la casa de Katniss y Peeta siendo padres, la verdad me divertí mucho! espero que les agrade y bueno...sin mas a Leer!

* * *

La cálida luz del sol de mediodía se colaba tímidamente por las ventanas de las casas de los habitantes del Distrito 12 bañando de claridad los hogares, la casa de Katniss no era la excepción. La luz entraba por las blancas cortinas de la cocina donde la morena se encontraba lavando con demasiada fuerza los platos del desayuno, el ceño fruncido indicaba que la mujer estaba molesta y es que no era para menos, suspiró sonoramente intentando tranquilizarse. Enjuago el ultimo plato y se secó las manos, para después tomar un trapo húmedo y limpiar la mesa por última vez, volvió a suspirar y se sentó en una silla, recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano y volvió a posar su vista en el folleto que estaba en la superficie de madera. Un colorido folleto de colores azules y dorados con letras grandes y llamativas. _"15° Aniversario de nuestra rebelión, La libertad de Volar". _Un bufido salió de sus labios, ese folleto sumamente cursi había llegado junto con sus entradas para el gran evento, una fiesta de celebración que se hacía cada año desde que el Capitolio había caído, ¿Qué les hacía pensar que iría este año? Nunca había ido a ninguna de sus fiestas, a pesar de que la gente ya no la veía como una loca desequilibrada que asesino la presidenta Coin, al parecer un año después se filtró la información de que Coin quería revivir los Juegos del Hambre como un ultimátum y a pesar de que se harían con los hijos del Capitolio la gente no lo tomo muy bien y de la misma forma se revelo que Katniss Everdeen el "Sinsajo" había disparado para evitar más catástrofes, después se había creado el rumor de que Coin sería una segunda Presidenta Snow y la gente creyó que ella lo había hecho para defender su país, lo que le pareció curioso a Katniss es que no se reveló que ella había votado a favor de los "últimos" Juegos del Hambre. Ella no iba a decir nada, solo quería que la dejaran en paz, y ellos se empeñaban en arruinar sus días enviándoles invitaciones. El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta la distrajo, Peeta le sonrió desde el umbral de la cocina, Katniss frunció la boca. El rubio entro y se sentó enfrente de ella en la mesa, de pronto su expresión opto un semblante serio.

—No iremos Katniss, ya lo sabes, solo lo ignoraremos— ella suspiro, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el folleto lo abría y se lo mostraba a Peeta, él lo tomo y frunció el ceño.

—No dejaran de molestarnos Peeta, ahora más que nunca— y era cierto, en el odioso folleto se veía claramente un fragmento con letras demasiado grandes que rezaba _"Celebrando los quince años de nuestra liberación contaremos con la presencia de la Familia Mellark, orgullosos nos presentaran al milagro más grande de la rebelión, el nuevo miembro de su familia"_. Peeta arrugo el folleto y suspiro arrojándolo a un lado.

—No puedo creer que hagan publicidad de esto— Katniss suspiro, ella sí que lo creía, justamente como cuando ellos decidieron casarse, de una forma íntima y sincera no como su aparente matrimonio del Capitolio porque esta vez ella lo hacía de verdad, deseaba unirse a Peeta, pero el nuevo gobierno decidió tomarlo como noticia y ambos sintieron cierta repugnancia ante la similitud de ambos gobiernos.

—Ya sabíamos que sería algo así, desde que nos enteramos lo supimos— Peeta la miro y asintió, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta los hizo girar la cabeza y por el umbral de la cocina un hombre barrigón y alcohólico los miro mal.

— ¿No irán, cierto?— Peeta y Katniss lo miraron con las cejas enarcadas no comprendiendo lo que su ex mentor decía— A ese circo, no irán ¿verdad?—Peeta sonrió ampliamente mirando a Haymitch mientras Katniss lo miraba con burla, el rubio los miro con aparente molestia y bufo—No sé por qué sigo preocupándome por ustedes— Peeta soltó una ligera carcajada y Katniss le sonrió con verdadera diversión.

—Ya sabemos que no te preocupas por Peeta y por mí precisamente, Haymitch— el rubio miro a la morena con la boca ligeramente abierta y de pronto su de por si colorado rostro por el alcohol se ruborizo.

— ¡Yo no…!— y un fuerte llanto interrumpió al viejo hombre, tanto Katniss como Peeta miraron a Haymitch sumamente enojados.

—Demonios Haymitch, ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó dormirla?— El rubio miro satisfecho a la de ojos verdes, mientras Peeta se interponía entre ambos para evitar que su esposa golpeara a su mentor, sabía que después se podría arrepentir.

—Llevamos noches sin dormir Haymitch, esta era nuestra oportunidad para dormir un rato—Peeta suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la planta superior seguido por la vista de la morena y del rubio. Katniss miro a Haymitch medio fastidiada y medio resignada.

—Que pulmones tiene, se nota que es tu hija— los llantos no habían cesado y eran fuertes y claros, Katniss frunció el ceño y suspiro, solo esperaba que ella durmiera en la noche, no creía aguantar una noche más de desvelo, parecía un fantasma. Su hija no hacía más que comer y dormir disfrutando de mantener despiertos a sus padres. Unos minutos transcurrieron y el llanto no cesaba, los sonidos de pasos y del llanto acercándose le indicaron a Katniss que Peeta no había podido solucionar el asunto. Y era extraño que Peeta no pudiera hacerlo.

El rubio apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un pequeño bulto en sus fuertes brazos, lo mecía con delicadeza como si fuera sumamente frágil. El llanto hizo cerrar los ojos a Haymitch mientras colocaba una mano en la sien. Peeta suspiro y se acerco a su esposa.

—Creo que es hambre, no tiene sucio el pañal, y sueño no es— Katniss asintió y se acercó a Peeta, él le coloco con delicadeza el pequeño bulto y Katniss lo recibió, la morena posiciono a su bebe en sus brazos mientras _esa_ emoción se anudaba en su pecho y en su estomago, algo cálido y cosquilleante, algo hermoso. Amor.

Al instante en que la bebe estuvo en los brazos de su madre el llanto disminuyo un poco, solo un poco, y ella miro a su hija, unos ojitos grises le devolvían la mirada brillosos por las lagrimas y con las regordetas mejillas sonrosadas, involuntariamente sonrió y besó sus oscuros y rizados cabellos. Camino lentamente hacia el piso superior con su hija mientras los hombre la veían subir con ese caminar lento, pausado y casi como flotando que adquiría cuando tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos. Los ahora sollozos de la pequeña Mellark dejaron de escucharse. Peeta suspiro y se dejo caer en una silla mientras Haymitch tomaba el asiento de Katniss y agarraba un pan que estaba en una canasta, Peeta lo observo mordisquear el bollo. El rubio suspiro y miro al techo.

—Aun no puedo creer que esto sea real— Haymitch alzo la vista y observo la sonrisa de Peeta, el muchacho observaba el techo como si pudiera ver lo que sucedía en el piso superior —A veces temo despertar y ver que esto es un sueño y que desaparecerá— el rubio se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente—¿Sabes? Cuando Katniss me dijo que estaba embarazada me sentí el hombre mas feliz, sabía que seria difícil por el temor de Katniss y también pensé que mientras estuviera con ella todo estaría bien— Peeta miro a su mentor a los ojos— Creí comprender el miedo de Katniss cuando estaba embarazada, creí que sabia lo que ella sentía pero no era así.

— ¿No?—El viejo lo miro y frunció el ceño, este par era incomprensible. Peeta le sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto, de una forma que le hizo ver que el chico era ya un hombre.

—No, para nada era así, cuando ella nació y la sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos y la vi, tan hermosa y tan parecida a Katniss sentí verdadero terror de que alguien le hiciera daño, tuve tanto miedo de que nos la quitaran, en ese momento comprendí a Katniss, un ser tan pequeño y tan frágil dependía de nosotros, me prometí que nadie jamás le hará daño.

Haymitch miro a Peeta profundamente, él nunca había sido padre pero se imaginaba que podría ser un sentimiento parecido al que experimento cuando esos dos mocosos fueron enviados de nuevo a la Arena, si era así Peeta debía estar aterrado, el rubio miro al panadero y le sonrió.

—Tranquilo, chico, jamás permitiremos que alguien le haga daño al pequeño Colibrí— Peeta sonrío ampliamente ante el apodo cariñoso que el hombre le puso a su pequeña. El mayor se puso de pie— Nos vemos luego, debo ir a ver a esos animales o morirán de hambre— con paso desganado se alejo hacia la puerta dejando a Peeta solo en la cocina, cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que Haymitch se había ido se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras subiendo peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, cuando puso un pie en la alfombra escucho una dulce melodía inundando la planta alta. La melodía era alegre y si tuviera que describirla en una palabra seria "brillante", por alguna razón al escucharla él no podía más que imaginarse un rayo de luz iluminando la vida.

Katniss cantaba una canción sin letra mientras mecía delicadamente a su pequeña y se paseaba por la habitación de la infante, aquellos bellos ojos aceitunados poco a poco se cerraban dando paso al sueño, un pequeño bostezo salió de los labios en forma de corazón. La mujer se acomodó la blusa abotonándola cuidando de no soltar a la niña y de no dejar de cantar. Peeta se recargo en la puerta del cuarto viendo como su mujer caminaba por la habitación con la bebe en brazos y la miraba como si no hubiera nada mas hermoso en el mundo y él sabia que no había nada mas hermoso que su pequeña hija. Con cuidado ella coloco a la pequeña morena en su cuna arropándola con la manta que su madre le hizo a su nieta y coloco el velo que protegía a la niña de los insectos. Al girarse observo a Peeta viendo la cuna con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Se fue Haymitch?— Peeta salió de sus pensamientos para sonreírle y asentir, estiro una brazo hacia Katniss y ella tomo su mano.

—No iremos a esa festividad, no voy a permitir que usen a nuestra hija como un espectáculo— Katniss se quedó momentáneamente fría, pocas veces había visto a Peeta molesto pero ella entendía su razón, porque ella tampoco quería que usaran a su hija como una figura publica mas, no como los usaron a ellos. Le sonrió y asintió apretando su mano e intentando tranquilizarlo, el rubio regreso su mirada hacia la cuna—Es tan pequeña y frágil, si le llegara a pasar algo por lo que nosotros fuimos…— él suspiró, la morena sonrió ligeramente.

—Está bien, Peeta, tú mismo lo dijiste, no permitiremos que le hagan daño, podemos protegerla y lo vamos a hacer— el rubio le sonrió y asintió avergonzado. Se suponía que él era el que tranquilizaba a Katniss, aunque de eso se trataba el matrimonio, de complementarse y cuidar el uno del otro no de firmar un simple papel—Vámonos, Iris debe descansar antes de que se levante a comer otra vez.

Peeta miro a su esposa, hace años habían dejado de ser unos adolescentes, ahora eran adultos, unos adultos con una pequeña y maravillosa responsabilidad que los estaba dejando sin energía, el ver a su pequeña hija de dos meses crecer día con día era un hermoso regalo que el jamás había imaginado tendría, por esos instantes que la vida le regalaba estaba profundamente agradecido, una vida más o menos normal era lo más que podía desear y lo único que quería, junto a su hija y a su mujer. Katniss tiro de él hacia fuera de la habitación.

Peeta le sonrió y asintió, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la habitación de ambos y así se dejaron caer en el colchón y en cuestión de segundos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tres horas después el llanto de Iris Mellark los despertó de nuevo.

* * *

¿Que tal? Bueno,malo, regular...¿lo borro?

Antes que nada gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! que feliz estoyy! y pues unas aclaraciones...

*Iris: busque nombres, sí, casi me voy al libro de "El nombre para el bebe" pero encontré este nombre y me fascino...eso y que pueden buscar en su buscador "Iris- flor" y verán la razón,, jajaja (a mi me gusto pero yo siempre he sido medio rara)

*Colibrí: mi pobre intento de hacer alusión a un ave, ya saben...es hija del Sinsajo y el Colibri me fascina XD

Si les gustoo! por favor Dejenme un Review! con sus criticas, tomatazos etc!

Un abrazootee! Bye!


End file.
